Michael's crusade
|date=2384 |place=Pegasus galaxy |result=*Federation victory *Creation and de-creation of the Hybrids *Re-emergence of the Hoffan drug *The death of Michael Kenmore |side1=*Federation **Atlantis Expedition *Wraith *Pegasus humans |side2=*Michael Kenmore† |commanders1=*Brigadier General Samantha Carter *Richard Woolsey *Captain Typhuss James Kira *Colonel John Sheppard *Colonel Steven Caldwell *Todd |commanders2=*Michael Kenmore† |forces1=* * **F-302 fighter-interceptors *Hive ships |forces2=*One Wraith cruiser (destroyed) *One Puddle Jumper **Michael's Puddle Jumper (destroyed) *Iratus Hybrids† *Human-Wraith Hybrids† *Failed experiments† |casual1=Minimal |casual2=Entire force *Michael's cruiser *Michael's Puddle Jumper *Wraith Darts *Hybrids *Michael }} Michael's Crusade was a conflict started by the rogue former Wraith-turned-Hybrid Michael Kenmore, who was determined to gain dominance over the Pegasus galaxy. To this end, he had gradually gathered strength in terms of ships and human mercenaries, and successfully developed a process of creating additional Hybrids for ground troops (though Torren John Emmagan remained crucial to Michael's plans). He became an enemy of both the Federation and the Wraith, who occasionally cooperated to some extent in their attempts to stop him. The crusade mostly ended after the Battle of M2S-445 and the dissolution of Michael's army, but Michael survived to continue his efforts until he was finally killed when he invaded Starbase Atlantis. History Origins In 2380 Michael was captured for the specific intention of testing Dr. Carson Beckett's prototype Iratus bug retrovirus. When Michael was turned into a human, he lost all of his former Wraith memories as well. The Atlantis team thought it wiser not to divulge this information to him, Michael eventually learned about his Wraith origins. Michael then kidnapped Teyla Emmagan to another world, likely inside Wraith territory, where he began to revert to his Wraith self. Before he could feed on her he was shot in the back by Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Wraith from a landed Wraith cruiser soon arrived to collect him. Weeks later Michael gained control of a Hive ship and convinced the Queen to travel to Starbase Atlantis and propose a deal to Dr. Elizabeth Weir: in exchange for Dr. Beckett's retrovirus, Michael's hive would begin to use it on other Wraith—and feed off of them instead of human settlements. Michael's reunion with Teyla and Ronon Dex was not pleasant, but he made it clear to Teyla that he did not wish her dead. When it became clear that the Queen and the other Wraith regarded Michael as an unclean outsider, he turned on them and helped Sheppard free his captured friends and stop the Hive ship from reaching Earth. But Michael was given the retrovirus again, and lost his memories. It did not take him long to once again remember who and what he was—but he was left marooned on the planet M8G-352. Experimentation and gathering Another Hive ship picked him up, but Michael was still an outcast among his kind. He struck out on his own, finding the new Taranian settlement—among other planets—and using the humans there as subjects in a series of experiments. Using the Iratus bugs, Michael engineered his own army of giant, insect-like creatures to do his bidding. From this crude start he has developed an army of Human-Wraith Hybrids, who will do his bidding and, one day he hopes, replace the Wraith as a dominant species in the Pegasus Galaxy. When Colonel John Sheppard team went to investigate the resulting disappearances, they encountered Michael again. The team barely escaped with their lives, while Michael and his army were forced to abandon the planet through the Stargate. At some point he created creatures that were a mix of various predators on another planet, but ultimately abandoned them due to being unable to control them so he leaves them in stasis and abandons the whole project. These creatures are found by Major Anne Teldy's team and are killed by Teldy, Dr. Alison Porter, Sergeant Dusty Mehra, Dr. Carson Beckett, Captain Kira and Sheppard. After the incident, Michael Kenmore greatly altered his plans to take over the galaxy. He believed that the initial experiments were crude and altered the retrovirus to create a newer life form that was a perfect balance between Humans and Wraith. This would be a being that was far stronger then a normal Human but lacked the one weakness of the Wraith; the need to feed. The process was tested on himself and Michael lost his feeding organ in his arm. His plan was to bring about the extermination of the Wraith and replacing them with Michael's hybrids who would become the new dominant race in the galaxy. He also somehow managed to get his hands on a Wraith cruiser which acted as his main mode of transport until it was destroyed by the Daedalus. He was responsible for the abduction of the Athosian people for his experiments in a plot that revolved around Teyla Emmagan's pregnancy. He was also responsible for the creation of a clone of Dr. Carson Beckett and used the clone's memories to make use of the Hoffan drug. After re-engineering the drug, he began a covert campaign of distributing it around numerous Human worlds who suffered a 30% fatality rate from this new 'galaxy sweeping' plague. Many Wraith Hives would continue their culling and abduct these Humans as well as feed upon them but would die in the process after being poisoned by the drug. Open War Michael Kenmore kidnapped Teyla Emmagan in order to use her baby to perfect his hybrids and defeat the Wraith and humans in the galaxy alike. He came into conflict with the Daedalus when the Atlantis team tried to rescue Teyla. As his ship was no match for the powerful Federation warship, he ran, but escaped with Teyla. The Athosians were later rescued from him with help from the clone of Beckett, but he managed to escape again in his cruiser. A team from Atlantis, using information Colonel John Sheppard gained from his stay in the future, infiltrated and were preparing an ambush at one of Michael's facilities, where Michael himself was en route to get Teyla to have her baby. However, the facility was set to self-destruct, and almost all Atlantis personnel were killed. Michael received word of the base's destruction, and headed there in his cruiser to retrieve survivors for the purpose of creating more hybrids. However, Michael's cruiser came into conflict, yet again, with the Daedalus, and soon a battle was fought. Once again, Michael found himself no match for the more powerful warship. Within minutes, the Daedalus destroyed the cruiser, while at the same time Teyla was rescued. Michael himself, however, survived by escaping in a Puddle Jumper. Michael went into hiding and gradually regained a little of his strength, but with his fall in the battle, most of his forces were decimated and his crusade was severely crippled. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts